


Dodgeball

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sweden, Denmark mentioned, F/M, I've never had a crush how do i wrote this help, What is Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: But Berwald couldn't talk to her. He froze at the simplest things. When she passed him in the hallway, when she smiled at him during woodshop, when she looked in his general direction. He couldn't even breath. He felt like a mess.





	Dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyosweden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyosweden/gifts).



> This didn't go through the editing process so idk about the quality oof. Slightly ship this now. Add it to my small army of straight ships.

Though he seemed big and intimidating, Berwald didn't feel like either of those things. He may have been quite large, but what did that matter if he couldn't speak up to anyone? And why he would intimidate anyone was beyond him. No, Berwald Oxenstierna didn't feel as if he stood out to anyone. 

Erzsébet, however, stood out to him like no one else. She was beautiful, strong, outgoing, smart. There wasn't anything she couldn't do. 

But Berwald couldn't talk to her. He froze at the simplest things. When she passed him in the hallway, when she smiled at him during woodshop, when she looked in his general direction. He couldn't even breath. He felt like a mess. 

Not many people knew about his blatant crush, however. He was, admittedly, hard to read, and if it ever got out he'd probably try his hardest to never leave home. Simon's teasing was enough already, he didn't need to deal with more embarrassment.

When Berwald ended up in Erzsébet's gym class, he wanted to die. They'd be in two whole periods together but at least Simon wasn't here to laugh at him and was he blushing because Lord she could pull of shorts and-

Keep walking. Stop thinking. That had been Berwald's approach to all these feelings. Really to feelings in general. He walked around the gym, ignoring the game of dodgeball _she_ was apart of. What else was he supposed to do?

Left, right. Again. Don't stop till the whistle blows. Push it down. _Keep_ it down.

_Smack!_

Well he hadn't expected that. 

Berwald groaned in a mix of shock and pain. His face was suddenly buzzing, stinging where he touched it. He reached for his glasses, only to feel little pieces of glass under his fingers. 

“Oh my goodness!” He looked up, squinting, though he couldn't make out much more than the silhouette of a girl. “Are you okay?” 

He blinked. “Can't see,” he muttered. “Spare in backpack.”

“Oh, I'll get them!” She hurried off, leaving a very confused Berwald on the floor. He was hit with a dodgeball, that much was obvious, but who was that, and why did they sound familiar? He frowned. 

When he slipped on the glasses, and the world became clear again, he realized that Erzsébet Héderváry was standing above him, hand outreached. Her smiled was accompanied by worried eyes, and his breath caught in his throat. Berwald was sure he was going to pass out right then and there. 

“I'm sorry I broke your glasses,” she said. Berwald turned away before taking her hand. As he stood, he felt himself blush a bit. She looked up at him, and he swallowed.

“Don't be.”

She frowned. “Yeah, but if you didn't have those spares, you wouldn't be able to see and it'd be all my fault.” 

Berwald didn't respond, so she cleared her throat. “I really do feel bad about hitting you. How 'bout I pay you back sometime? Like, with a date?” 

No words formed. It was as if every English word had been erased from his mind entirely. He clenched his clammy hands, gulped, and gave a short, curt nod. Almost Immediately, Erzsébet grinned, eyes shining brighter than the sun.

“Alright! See you later then!” 

His stomach coiled. He watched Erzsébet run back into the game, hair swaying behind her..

And his lip turned up ever so slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm lotus. I spend three days writing complete shit.


End file.
